


The Bet

by 87Wings_of_an_angel87



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Has a Crush on Marinette, Adrinette, Alternate Universe, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87Wings_of_an_angel87/pseuds/87Wings_of_an_angel87
Summary: Marinette didn't know it would cause her this much pain, happiness, and so many embarrassing moments. Why did she have to agree to the bet? Why couldn't she just let Alya's teasing slide? Why couldn't she control her anger? If she hadn't agreed to the bet, maybe she wouldn't have been in this mess. Still, she would never regret the bet she made.OrAn Adrinette fanfiction including a flirtatious Marinette and a flustered Adrien.





	1. It All Started With a Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! My names is Wings or Angel (call me either one). This is just an idea for a series i had and i thought it would be funny to see Adrien who is stuttering and Marinette as a flirt. I hope you enjoy!

It all started with a bet.

Marinette didn't know it would cause her this much pain, happiness, and so many embarrassing moments. Why did she have to agree to the bet? Why couldn't she just let Alya's teasing slide? Why couldn't she control her anger? If she hadn't agreed to the bet, maybe she wouldn't have been in this mess. Still, she would never regret the bet she made.

That day started out normal as any other day, except Marinette was grumpy. An akuma attack at three in the morning had really gotten to Marinette. She was running on four hours of sleep and two cups of coffee so far. Sure, Marinette would've been fine with jumping on roof tops in the beautiful city Paris, but with the week she had, she couldn't help feeling this way. As the days got shorter, finals was a few weeks away, teachers worked her endlessly, and not to mention her “extracurricular activities”. There was six akuma attacks this week and a group project due. So when the bluenette was hauled out of bed by her kwami at an ungodly hour of the night, she was a little more than upset.

Marinette ran to school before the bell rang signaling class had started. Fortunately, the school was only a block away and she made it just before the sound of the obnoxious bell.

Alya sized Marinette up. She had sunken eyes, pale skin, and a cup of coffee in her hand. Instead of her normal black jacket, white shirt, and pink pants, she wore pink sweatpants and a black tank top.

“What happened to you?” Her red-headed friend asked. Marinette plopped down in her seat.

“Nothing,” Marinette said, not in the mood to talk at all.

“Well you're grumpy, so either you have to work double at the bakery today or you got little to no sleep last night. And sense you have coffee I'm going to assume it's the latter,” Alya said taking a gander.

Marinette cursed under her breath (something she never did). She knows that she shouldn't take her anger out on Alya because that was wrong, but she didn't like the fact that her best friend figured her out so easily rubbed her the wrong way.

“Yeah, definitely lack of sleep,” Alya said smiling. Why did she have to be in such a good mood?

“Yes, I got like two hours of sleep!” Marinette whined, “I hate the end of the school year.”

“Marinette, you can get through two months of school. Besides, this is our last year of high school! After this, we go off to college! You'll become a famous fashion designer and I a famous news reporter.” Alya said shaking her friends arm in excitement.

Marinette almost smiled. Almost.

“But that means more school!” She whined again.

Alya gave her a look. “I'm done with your complaining, grumpy.”

“Whatever,” Marinette said.

The bluenette slumped over, her head in her arms as she laid against the desk. Now, she noticed something different. Where was the cute blonde that always sat in front of her since the ninth grade?

Suddenly wide awake, Marinette asked, “Where's Adrien?”

Nino turned around. “He's coming. Apparently, he overslept.”

Alya gave a laugh. “I can't believe it took this long for you to figure out he was not here. You really are exhausted.”

Marinette rolled her eyes playfully. “Yep, that's me. Exhausted, grumpy girl.”

“Why do you even wanna know where he is? I thought you just settled for being friends,” Alya asked.

Marinette shrugged. Sure, she has had a crush on Adrien sense he gave her his umbrella on the second day of school in ninth grade, but she decided she might as well give it up. Slowly, Marinette had warmed up to Adrien during sophomore year. She didn't stutter around him, they touched each other affectionately, he's slept over her house, and they've pulled all nighters together. She could easily say that he was one her best friends, besides Alya of course. And Chat Noir.

Whilst getting to know Adrien, she got to know Chat Noir on a more personally level, too. Only not as Ladybug, but as Marinette. She never questioned why the kitten had come around at least three times of week. He always said he “wanted to check on his favorite civilian” or “to make sure his princess was safe”. One thing Marinette knew was that if you fed a kitten, they would always come back for more.

But besides that, hanging out with Adrien had come with a cost. As a ninth grader, she thought she was head over heels in love with the blonde model. Until she got to know him. Every single day, every second she spent talking to Adrien she fell more in love with him. And he had certainly matured over the years. He was just cute in ninth grade, but now he was smoking. The round lines of his faced had sharpened into a chiseling jaw line. He was taller, more muscular, and he certainly had delicious abs.

Though one thing that never changed was Adrien himself. He was always king and courageous, always doing the right thing. His heart never changed. One thing Marinette did get to know was that he was a major dork. He loved anime, video games, and would say these really stupid puns that reminded her of Chat Noir from time to time. But Adrien had always been like this, Nino had told her. He just opened up to her.

“Alya, you know how I feel about him.” Marinette said seriously, but n a hushed tone so Nino wouldn't hear. But there was no point to that. Nino and everyone else could tell she was in love with Adrien, except Adrien himself. Though, Marinette valued there friendship over anything else.

“I do, and I don't understand why you don't make a move!” Alya exclaimed.

“Because I like how we are now,” Marinette answered simply.

“Yeah, what am I saying! You'd never flirt with him, your too innocent,” Alya said.

And then it began.

Marinette's lips curled into a mischievous grin. “Does that sound like a challenge?”

“Oh, no!” Nino groaned. He's known the two girls long enough that they do not, will not, and can not give up on a bet. They'll do anything they can to win, and just because it's a bet and not what they are getting out of it.

Alya copied her best friend's look. “I believe so. You have to get Adrien to blush by the end of the week from one of your pick up lines. ” Alya said.

“This is gonna turn out into a huge mess!” Nino protested. The girls ignored him.

“And if I do, I want you to stop running out in the middle of the action when Ladybug and Chat Noir fight akumas.” Alya had been more crazy about the Ladyblog to the point where she would literally run in between the akuma and the superheros. Marinette has had a hard time avoiding her with the attacks, almost sending Alya flying across Paris once.

“Fine, but if you don't, I want three interviews with Ladybug and Chat Noir.” Alya said, using her best friend's connections to her advantage.

“Deal,” Marinette said. The girls shook hands to signify the deal-making.

“Speaking of Adrien, here he comes,” Alya said with a smirk.

Adrien rushed into the classroom. His cheeks were pink and he was panting. His hair was messed up and he looked very scattered.

“Sorry, I overslept,” he said to the teacher. The teacher let it slide as she pointed to the desk in front of Marinette.

Marinette decided to start as soon as possibly. She put on a flirtatious smile and waved at Adrien. “Good morning, Adrien!”

Adrien gave her a strange look, until his face broke out into a smile. “Good morning, Mari!” he said back.

He turned around and dug into his work. Marinette shrugged it off. This was going to be harder than she thought.

 

That night, Marinette searched up the cheesiest pick up line to use on Adrien. She especially searched for cat pick up lines sense Adrien always used cat puns and loved cats. She figured that his corny sense of humor would give him a like for just as equally corny pick up lines.

She made a list of them, organizing them by topic. She had even thrown in some bakery pick up lines! As Marinette searched every pick up line website, there was a thunk on her balcony.

She shut down her computer, climbed up to her bunk and opened the skylight. She climbed through to find Chat Noir walking on the balcony railing.

“Hey, Princess!” he greeted her.

“Hey, Chaton. How you doing?” she said casually.

“Just patrolling when I decided to stop by my favorite civilians house!” he gave her a dazzling smile. Chat Noir had also matured just as Adrien had. He looked...good. Really good. Especially in his skin tight, leather suit.

What am I thinking? I like Adrien!, Marinette said pushing her thoughts away.

“Besides, I'm guessing my Princess had to be missing my cat-like charms,” Chat said with a wink.

What a flirt, Marinette thought. Wait a minute...

“I'm glad you did, because I need your help!” Marinette said pulling him through her skylight.

The superhero had a curious look on his face. “With what?”

“You know my friend Alya, right?”

He nodded. “The one with the blog. What about her?”

“She and I made a bet today. If I could get one of our friends to blush by the end of the week, she'll stop running into the middle of akuma attacks.” Marinette explained.

“That would be nice,” Chat admitted. He too was getting frustrated with the red-head. “And if you don't?”

“I might have... promised her three interviews...with you and Ladybug,” Marinette said cautiously.

“Marinette!” Chat exclaimed.

“Sorry, but I really want to win this bet! You have to help me! You are the best at pick up lines!” Marinette said holding onto cat's arm.

“Marinette...” Chat trailed off.

Marinette needed his help. She would have to make it impossible for him to say no. “Please??” Marinette gave Chat a look he couldn't resist. She gave him her famous sugary smile and kind eyes that made anyone do what she asked.

He sighed. “Fine.”

Marinette squealed. “Yay!”

She dragged the blonde over to her computer and made him write down every single pick up line he knew. By the end of the night, her document was almost six pages long.

Alya, you're going down, Marinette thought as she printed out the document for the next day


	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Comments and Kudos! I can't believe so many people liked this. Just thank you!

Adrien didn't know that Marinette was talking about him. When he visited it her on Monday night as Chat, he didn't know that his favorite pick-up lines he'd given her were going to be used on him the next day. Well, not as Chat, but as Adrien. 

Adrien liked Marinette. She had beautiful blueish-black hair and these bluebell eyes that made him melt. And her freckles! He loved them on her pale skin. What he liked most about her was how strong, but kind she was. She was brave and stood up for what she believed in. But all at the same time she was kind and caring, and would do anything she could to help you. She was funny, smart, creative, sometimes sarcastic, but overall a ray of sunshine. She was his Mari, his Princess. 

Adrien didn't know when he developed a crush on her. It just happened. Even Nino said that every guy has crushed on her at one point. She was just that popular! And now, it was his turn. He always thought she was cute, even in ninth grade. When they started talking more, they undeniably connected. Then, Chat Noir had to go visit Marinette. He couldn't stop himself. 

But Ladybug. He still loved her, but she was out of his reach. She wouldn't open up to him because of their identities. He respected that, but he just wished she opened up a bit more. He loved her, but she didn't love him. Not a way she wants him to.

So, when Adrien walked in Tuesday morning and he saw that Marinette was flirting with him, he almost exploded. A cute girl was flirting with him! Not just any cute girl, but Marinette! Smart, Brave, kind Marinette. But then he put it together. It was all a bet. It hurt, more than he would have thought. But, that didn't mean that he wasn't going to flirt back. 

As Adrien sat in his seat in front of Marinette, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Marinette flashing him a smile. Her hand lingered a bit too longer on his shoulder. 

“Adrien, do you have a photo shoot after school?” she asked sweetly. 

“Yes, why?” he asked.

“Do you need an extra model? Because I can picture you and I together.” Marinette said sweetly. She gave him a little smirk. 

It took everything in him to not actually burst into joy. Instead, he flirted back.

“Of course, only if we go to Starbucks after. Or we can go to my place and grind some of our own,” Adrien flirted. He added a wink at the end. Marinette was blushing only slightly, though she would not back down. 

“Yeah, I think that can be arranged. Besides, I feel something brewing between us,” Marinette said back. 

Adrien laughed. “All flirting aside, would you actually like to come?” Adrien, suddenly nervous, scratched the back of his neck. “I'm sure that they could use a fashion designers opinion.” 

“Yeah, I would like that a lot.” Marinette answered with a smile.

The two both turned back to the front of the class. Thoughts swirled in Adrien's mind. Was it bad that he didn't want Marinette's flirting to end? Maybe even when the bet was over, he would continue to flirt with her. Though, she doesn't actually like him. It's all a bet, right?

That afternoon, Adrien and Marinette met outside the school. They only had to go to the park for the photo shoot so they decided to walk. Instead of going to Starbucks, they would go to Marinette's for some sweets and to do some homework. 

When Adrien waited for Marinette, he thought if she was going to flirt with him again. To his delight, she did.

“Hey Adrien? I can't wait to spend the day with you! One day with me, and I'll show you a whole new world!” Marinette said. Her hand brushed past his, they were that close together. 

“Was that a Disney pick-up line?” He asked. 

She laughed. “Yep!” 

“Why are you flirting with me all of a sudden?” He already knew the reason, but he wanted to see her response. 

Marinette seemed to lose confidence. She created distance between them, she fidgeted with her hands, and looked anywhere, but not at him. 

“Well, why not?” She asked. “Your single, I'm single. Coincidence? I think not.” Marinette said finally looking at him. 

“It's ok that you do. Besides, Nino and I flirt all the time and it doesn't mean anything.” Adrien almost cringed. He wanted it to mean something. 

“Yeah, doesn't mean anything.” Marinette agreed. The awkwardness went away as they arrived at the park. The cameras were all set up already, they were just waiting on Adrien to arrive.

“What do you mean she's not coming?” Adrien head one of the directors say. “Oh, the stomach flu? That's awful! But what am I supposed to do without my model?” 

Adrien went up to the director, Marinette in tow.

“Is something wrong?” he asked. 

The director's face fell. “Our girl model is sick! How are we supposed to find a model her size on such a small notice?” 

Adrien then had an idea. Marinette did offer to model with him...

“How about Marinette fills in?” Adrien asked. 

Marinette squeaked and pulled her hands to her face. The director stared at her, pondering the thought. 

“Have you ever modeled?” the director asked.

Marinette dropped her hands to the side, her face still slightly flushed. “No, sir.”

Adrien quickly jumped in. “But she is a wonderful fashion designer! She knows how to pose!”

The Director's face relaxed. “Ok, go get changed.” 

Assistants whisked Marinette away as Adrien also went to change. The photo shoot is supposed to have a light, airy, summery feel to it. That said, he was dressed in a blue button down with some floral embroidery wrapped around the bottom of the sleeves. He wore tan khakis to go along with it. 

Once he came out, he had to wait for Marinette to be done. She still had to get through hair and makeup. About fifteen minutes later, he spot her wearing a floral dress with a blue denim jacket that had the same floral embroidery down the length of her sleeves. Her hair was down and wavy and her make up was only minuscule compared to other photo shoots. 

When Marinette walked up to him, he could only stare. 

“Hey,” she said shyly. 

When Adrien didn't answer, she waved her hand in front of his face. 

“Oh! Um, hi.” Adrien said while scratching his neck. 

“So, what are we supposed to do?” she asked. 

“Don't worry I got you. Just follow my lead,” Adrien said to reassure her. 

The director came through. “Ok, models stop flirting! We need to get this show on the road!” 

Adrien and Marinette both blushed at the flirting part. They weren't flirting! Well at least not now anyways. 

The photo shoot commenced. Adrien had to encourage Marinette in the beginning, but she soon grown accustomed to the cameras. She posed elegantly and her smiles were genuine. Even between takes the camera guy would snap photos of them laughing and playing around. Adrien thought this really was the best photo shoot of his life. 

After everything was done, they both changed back into their regular clothes. Marinette hadn't bothered to put her hair into her usually two ponytails or to take of her makeup. Instead, they went back to Marinette's house. 

As soon as Adrien went through the door, he was greeted by her parents. 

“Adrien! So nice to see you, honey! What it's been a week, now?” Sabine asked as she pulled Adrien in for a hug. 

“Sabine, don't smother the boy.” Sabine released the hug as Tom rubbed his head. 

“Yes, please don't embarrass me.” Marinette pleaded. 

“Oh, shush Marinette! You two go upstairs and I'll bring you some sweets!” Sabine said. 

“Thanks, Maman!” Marinette called over her shoulder.

Adrien walked into Marinette's room and plopped on her chaise. He's been there so many times, it feels comfortable to do so, as Adrien and as Chat. 

Marinette sat besides him. “You want anything? But not anything sugary, your already sweet enough,” Marinette flirted again. 

Adrien gave out a laugh. He really didn't mind the flirting. “Says the baker's daughter. Marinette, you cake me feel wonderful! And I want a piece of you, Princess!” Adrien flirted back. 

Marinette who did not expect him to be so forward, could only blush. 

“You wanna know why I'm such a good baker? I can tell when someones got some cute buns!” Marinette said with a smirk. 

Adrien giggled again. He put his head down on her lap. Marinette kept her cool and just stroked his hair as they talked.

“Mari, can I ask you a personal question?” Adrien said. He didn't know how she was going to react, hopefully not badly.

“Yes, Adrien?”

“Have you ever kissed anyone?” Adrien asked. Marinette stopped stroking his hair and Adrien sat up. 

He didn't mean to freak her out! He just wanted to know. Sure, they had their deep talks, but never about something like this. 

“Yes,” she said finally.

Adrien's heart sank.

“Who?”

Marinette smiled. “He's one of greatest friends. We weren't dating or anything. It just happened accidentally. It didn't really mean anything to me.” 

“Oh.”

“How about you? I bet Mr. Model had to get a girl with his charm!” Marinette teased. 

Adrien flashed her a smile. “No, haven't had my first kiss yet. I guess I just haven't kissed her yet.” 

Marinette blushed. “So, there is a girl?”

Adrien broke out into a love-sick grin that Plagg would have puked at “Yeah, she's amazing! She's brave and kind and sweet! She's so compassionate and I just want to kiss her all the time!”

Of course, he was talking about her. He really wanted to kiss her. But then again, Marinette wouldn't kiss him. Why would she? 

“Oh, wow. Why can't you kiss her?” Marinette asked, leaning in. When have they gotten that close?

“Because she doesn't know I like her. We're really good friends, I would say she is my best friend! Though, she doesn't know how I feel. Also, I don't think she likes me that way.” Adrien whispered as Marinette was so close now that a few inches more and they would be touching heads. 

“Well, she's crazy. How could anyone not love you?” Marinette's voice came out so soft, but Adrien could still hear it. 

They touched heads. He resisted the urge to pull her into a passionate kiss. Though, they still leaned in. A few more inches and she would be his. They would finally be together. Just a few more. 

“Marinette! Adrien! Dinner!” Sabine called. 

The two teens sprang a part, both of them muttering there apologies. They raced down stairs and ate dinner, the lingering tension still engulfing them. 

Adrien immediately regretted not kissing her. Adrien couldn't help be wonder if they haven't been interrupted would they really had kissed? Adrien hoped she wanted to. He certainly did. 

At the end of the night, Marinette walked Adrien to the door. 

“Thank you so much for today. It was nice to have some company at a photo shoot. I think that was the most fun I've ever had.” Adrien said thanking her. 

She giggled. “Of course. Anything for my handsome model!”

“So, maybe you would like to get coffee tomorrow?” Adrien asked. Maybe he would get another chance to kiss her!

“I would love that!” Marinette agreed. 

“Then, it's a date!” Adrien couldn't help the words slip out. “Unless, you don't want it to be.”

Marinette's cheeks flushed red. “No, it's ok! I would still love to go!” 

“Ok.” Adrien said giving her a smile. 

Before he can stop himself, he pulled her hands up to his lips and kissed it softly. “Goodnight, Princess.”

“Goodnight, Adrien.”

And as Adrien laid in bed at night, he thought of her. He wondered why he felt more comfortable with her than in his own house and room. Maybe it's because she was his home.


	3. "Goodnight, Princess"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so this chapter is a little late. I was a bit busy this week with school work. When summer begins, I'll post more obviously. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Marinette got up this morning with a good mood- a serious change of mood from two days ago. And yes, it was because of Adrien. 

For the first time in a long time, Marinette felt like she was a fifteen again. She had these bubbling feelings that she still couldn't understand, even more so now. And questions! So many questions! Was she feeling this was because she is excited for their date? Or not date? Were they really gonna treat this like a date?

Marinette didn't know what to think. Finally, she thought she had stopped crushing on the blonde beauty that sat in front of her in almost every single class for four years. Now, those feelings were resurfacing, at least she thought that's what was happening. Though, now is not the time for romance. It's time for Marinette to win a bet. And today, she had a plan.

Marinette walked in early to class, confident of her plan that would finally hopefully get Adrien to blush. Alya already sat there, talking to Nino. Adrien sat there too, occasionally commenting on the conversation. Of course, they were talking about Ladybug, AKA her. 

“-suits are made out of? Spandex? Some stretchy, durable material? I mean, Chat Noir looks like his is made out of leather, but leather isn't that stretchy!” Alya wondered. 

Marinette rolled her eyes playfully before starting Phase 1 of her master plan. 

Marinette purposely tripped herself (which is not hard because she's already clumsy enough) and fell on Adrien's lap. Like she expected, Adrien caught her. Marinette smirked, her plan going perfectly so far. 

“I think I just fell for you,” Marinette said with a smirk. She added a wink to seal the deal. 

Then, he laughed. 

And she sat there. Confused and a bit disappointed Phase 1 didn't work so well. 

“Mari, that was way to cheesy.” Adrien finally said. He still held her close as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She lazily slung her arms over his neck. 

“Good, because I wanna pizza you.” Marinette flirted. 

Adrien leaned his head against hers. Marinette gave a bit of a squeal and he pulled away. 

“W-what was t-that for?” Marinette asked with a stutter. She mentally groaned. She hadn't stuttered around Adrien since collèges! Great, just great.

“I was checking your temperature, because to me you seem pretty hot.” Adrien smirked as he watched her cheeks go red.

Marinette drew back. “Y-your not playing this right!” She accused him. 

He gave a laugh. “I didn't know this was a game.” 

Marinette then got off of him and stomped back to her seat, glaring at him playfully. Adrien looked wildly amused that she was kinda pissed. He bit his lip slowly, which made her even more sexually frustrated.

“Anyways,” he said, “Are we still on for our coffee date?” 

So, it is a date!!, Marinette thought. She smiled at the thought of holding hands across the table as the sipped their drinks. Wait, no they were just friends. Friends that were going on a date. Weird. 

“Of course we are,” Marinette replied. He turned back around as the teacher called for their attention. 

Just like the day before, Marinette found Adrien standing outside waiting for her. 

Phase two can commence, she thought.

“Hey, Adrien! Can you hold this for me?” Marinette asked. She held her fist downwards. 

Adrien smirked. “Marinette, if you wanted to hold hands, you could have just asked.”

Did he know all her pick-up lines? The plan was to slip his hand into his so technically he was holding something for her. That something just would've been her hand. But nope. He knew. 

Marinette dropped her hand in a defeated manner. Suddenly, she felt something warm grasp her hand, holding it loosely. She blushed deeply as she looked at Adrien as he held her hand. He gave a little squeeze and she squeezed back. 

“Ok, let's go now before it rains.” Adrien said. 

“Ok,” Marinette said shyly. God, why can't she just be normal?

When they arrived at the small cafe, Adrien immediately went in line to order them their summer drinks, already knowing their order. Marinette headed to their usually table and put their stuff down. Truth is, the pair had been their plenty of times with Alya and Nino, and even with just the two of them. Actually, it was every Tuesday the group used to go until Alya and Nino stopped showing up, then the pair decided to keep going. Though, this was different. This was a date. 

“Here you go.” Adrien said handing Marinette her drink. He took a seat across from her.

Time for phase three, Marinette thought to herself. 

She took a sip of her drink and immediately spit it out. 

“What's wrong?” Adrien asked. 

“Oh, nothing, except that it's taste is too bitter. How about I taste you, instead?” Marinette said. 

Adrien smirked. “I wouldn't oppose to that.” 

And once again, her plan backfired. Marinette's cheeks had gone red as Adrien laughed. She glared at him. Chat Noir had assured her that this pick-up line would have worked! He even helped her with the plan today!

“So...” Marinette set awkwardly. 

“So...” Adrien mimicked. 

Marinette took a deep breath. “Let's just talk. I mean, nothing has changed, right?”

“Except, this is a date.” Adrien pointed out. 

“I know, and I like this. But, I wanna talk to you. This is a date.” Marinette said, hoping her point go across. 

“Ok.” Adrien gave her a shy smile. “So, how are your designs going?” 

Marinette perked up. She told him all about how excited she was to design her dress for the ball at the end of the year after finals. 

“So, what's the ball for?” Adrien asked. 

“Well, as Class President, I decided it to kinda be more like a convention where the whole class gets to meet representatives from Universities and Colleges in Paris. Except, it's just more fancier!” Marinette explained. She had been planning this ball for months with the help of Alya, Class Vice President. Even in Lycée, Marinette was Class President. 

“That's awesome! Have you worked on your dress, yet?” Adrien asked. 

“No, I need to go get materials for it still. I've just been very busy this week, you know? Besides, I'm also making Alya's dress and a matching tie and handkerchief for Nino, too. It's a lot to do, but I'll get it done.”

“Then, let's go!” Adrien said. 

Marinette was taking aback. “Now? You wanna go now? How about our date?”

“Our date doesn't have to end! It's just continuing! Come on, Marinette!” Adrien said grabbing her hand. Marinette's vision from this morning popped into her head. The two of them holding hands, staring at each other lovingly across the table. 

No, Marinette! You're just friends, Marinette thought.

She blushed slightly. “I-I have no money,” 

“I'll pay. Besides aren't you supposed buy something for a pretty girl on a first date?” This time it was Adrien's turn to blush, but not from one of Marinette's pick up lines. He scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit she had picked up on a long time ago. Though, his hand still held her's in the middle of the table. 

“Ok, Adrien.” Marinette said, finally giving in. 

“Yes!” Adrien said jumping up. Still holding her hand, they walked out of the cafe.

“So, where should we go to buy the fabric?” Adrien asked. 

“Well, I wanted to check out this place that's only a couple blocks down, if you don't mind.” Marinette said. 

Adrien smiled. “Let's go.”

The bluenette led her date to the fabric shop called Star Fabrics. As they went inside, Marinette noticed that the shop was classy and small. It had an old theme to it, and seemed very lived in. The fabrics they sold were old and new alike. Marinette even saw the perfect fabric for Alya's dress while skimming. 

Forgetting she was holding Adrien's hand still, she pulled him along towards the orange fabric. The orange was strong and vibrant, similar to the color of a sunset. Marinette could see the dress now- A halter top, lined with jewels that expanded out at the waist, a slit up the side of the dress going to her hip.

Perfect, Marinette thought. She grabbed the soft material and tucked it under her arm. 

“Hey, let me hold that.” Adrien offered. He took the fabric before she could protest. 

When Marinette opened her mouth, Adrien gave her a look, one telling her not to argue. It scared her how he knew her so well. 

In stead she just smiled and said, “Thank you, Adrien.”

“Your welcome, Princess.” Adrien said. If Marinette hadn't seen those words come out of his mouth, she could have sworn it was Chat Noir's voice.

Sure, Marinette had always wondered if Adrien was Chat Noir. The similarities were uncanny- the blonde hair, green eyes, the same build, and muscularity. And that's only with physical appearances! When Marinette first became really good friends with Adrien, she couldn't help to compare the two. Their love for puns, anime, and sneaky tactics. But at the same time, they have the same sense of bravery, compassion, and love. The only thing Marinette spotted was different was the flirting, well until this week. She had never seen Adrien flirt before, but now she knows that he likes pick-up lines and bad puns to flirt just like Chat. 

Back in the present, Adrien's cheeks darkened. “Sorry for calling you that. Sort of a habit of mine I guess.” 

Habit? Wait, Adrien had called her Princess before and she hasn't noticed? Yes, that's right!   
When he kissed her hand yesterday night before saying goodnight. Not to mention the countless times before than! How is she just noticing now?

“It's perfectly fine. Besides a princess needs her prince, right?” Marinette flirted again. 

“Call me Beast than,” Adrien said. 

Marinette laughed. “Nah, your definitely the Beauty, Mr. Model.”

“Whatever you say, Princess.” Adrien smiled. 

Marinette rolled her eyes playfully. They went along feeling and picking out different fabrics to use. After an hour and a half, they finally checked out and began to walk home. Along the way to Marinette's, they ended up at the Seine River on a bench, watching the sunset.

“Marinette?” Adrien asked.

“Yes, Adrien?”

“Can we stay here forever?” 

“I wish we could, but we can't. We have to go home eventually.”

“I don't want to leave.” Adrien said so quietly, it was more of a whisper. Marinette turned to him. She saw tears in his eyes.

“Adrien...” Her heart went out to the boy. Though she didn't know why, she knew that he always stayed out as late as possible.

She wrapped him up in her arms as they watched the sun go down. It took her about a half an hour to realize his breathing had slowed down and his eyes were shut. He laid curled up in her side, hands clinging to her waist, head on her chest. And her arms wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him close. He looked so peaceful and soft as he slept. His face was relaxed, no lines of worry or stress showing. She smoothed his hair back, playing with his blonde locks.

It wasn't until another hour until she had the heart to wake him up. 

As they walked home, she couldn't say why Adrien had wrapped his arm around her instead of holding hands. All she knew is that she liked it.

And as they were saying goodnight, Marinette had the sudden to kiss him right then and there. Though, that wouldn't be ok. Just because they flirted, didn't mean they he liked her. Even though this was technically a date. 

“Thank you for today,” Adrien said softly while fiddling with her hands. They stood in front of the bakery door. Adrien's car still hasn't arrived.

“What for?” Marinette asked. 

“For making me forget what it's like to be Adrien Agreste for a while. With you, I feel like I can be me.” Adrien admitted. Marinette's heart melted. 

“You can be. I'll never judge you.” 

“Thank you for saying that.” Adrien said. Then, a car pulled up. 

Adrien looked back at Marinette. He kissed her on the cheek. “Goodnight, Princess.”

And with that he left. Left Marinette with a bunch of questions.

Why did he change his mood all of a sudden? Did something happen? Is it bad? And most of all, why hadn't he kissed her?

Ok fine, she'll admit. She likes Adrien Agreste. Again. She wanted to go on another date, she wanted to hold hands and do everything couples do. She wanted Alya and Nino to look at them with disgust just like when Adrien and Marinette did during their Honey-Moon Phase. 

But kissing him now would be wrong, she felt. If she kissed him now and if he found out about the bet she made, he would think her feelings were fake. That she was fake. So maybe next week she'll kiss him. As soon as this bet is over, she will. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of green eyes and a black mask knocking on her skylight window.


	4. Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is really short, but trust me, this chapter is very important nonetheless. So, this series seems like it's going to be maybe 10 chapter or so long but I'm just not sure yet, so I'm not labeling things. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!"

"Marinette?” Adrien asked.

“Yes, Adrien?”

“Can we stay here forever?”

“I wish we could, but we can't. We have to go home eventually.”

“I don't want to leave.” Adrien said so quietly, it was more of a whisper. Marinette turned to him. She saw tears in his eyes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only moments before had Adrien gotten a text from his father, saying he would be gone for two weeks and was leaving that night. Of course, Adrien would be going home to an empty house again. Damn, his father.

So when he said goodnight to Marinette a half an hour later, he decided to stay out late. As Chat Noir, of course.

“Hey, Kitty!” Marinette said letting him in her skylight.

“Your in an awfully good mood.” Chat said to her. He couldn't bear to think that some of that was do to him.

“Yes, well, I had a date today and I think it went really well.” Marinette said.

“With who?” Chat asked. Of course he already knew it was him, but he kinda wanted to pry a bit.

“Oh, remember that boy I made a bet on?”

“The one I helped you with the pick-up lines?”

“Yep, that one.” Marinette paused before saying, “I can't believe he asked me out!”

“He did? Do you think it might be because he's absolutely interested in you?”

“Yeah, maybe so.” Her face suddenly morphed into a frown. “Oh, Chat! What did I do?”

“What do you mean?”

“I led him on and for a stupid bet. Flirting with him constantly for a bet! I even made you write out a bunch of pick-up lines to use!” Marinette said.

“Well, do you like him,” he asked. This was the moment of truth, when he founds out if her feelings are true.

Marinette blushed and looked down at her hands, which was fidgeting constantly through out their discussion.

“Yes, I think I do,” the girl said.  
Adrien's heart leapt with joy. All that time wondering if her feelings were true.

She likes me! She really likes me!

“But,” Marinette began. Why does there always have to be a “but”?

“I don't think I want to like him. I've liked him before in the past and that was hard enough and now all these old feelings are coming back. I don't want to like him because it will ruin our friendship.” She said.

Wait, Marinette has liked him before? When? Why? How did he not know?

He looked at the girl curiously. All those times in Colleges where she had been awkward, clumsy, and always stuttered around him. She never did that with any of the other students. He always assumed that she hated him, but maybe it was because she was so nervous around him, because she liked him. Looking back, Marinette had blushed and stuttered like she had back then this week. Even in this day alone, he had made her stutter, blush, and even fall down. Well, that was her flirting.

“Why will it ruin our, I mean, your friendship?” Adrien mentally scolded himself on that slip up.

“Because I'll stutter and blush, and then eventually I won't be able to form sentences, and he'll think I'm weird, and then our friendship will start to weaken until eventually we'll be strangers!” Marinette let out. She started panting a bit afterwards, which caused Adrien to have some dirty thoughts of what it might be like to- oh never mind.

“Marinette, you need to calm down. Why don't I talk to Adrien? See how he feels about all this?” he offered. He would do anything to calm her down at this point.

“But what if it doesn't work? What if he hates me after this?” Marinette asked in a small voice.

“He won't, trust me, I bet he'll understand perfectly.”

The next day, Adrien arrived to school with a bit more confidence I his steps. It was the day before all of this would end. He didn't think he would be ready for Marinette to stop flirting with him. Though, he wouldn't blush today or tomorrow. As much as he wanted her to win, he knew every little flirtatious thing she had up her sleeve. Not only that, he had every single flirtatious comeback prepared, too.

“Hey, handsome! Your looking good today!” Marinette said wrapping an arm around his waist

“Hey, beautiful! You aren't looking to bad yourself!” Adrien said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She blushed, of course.

“So, are you guys a thing, now?” Nino said walking up to them, Alya right behind.

They immediately separated.

“Oh, It's, ugh-”

“Well, I mean-”

“It's I guess-”

“Complicated.” They both managed to stamper out.

Nino and Alya gave the couple a look.

“So, nothing going on here? No feelings?” Alya asked suggestively.

“I, um,”

“Maybe-”

“I guess-”

“There is something here.” They said in unison once again. Marinette had her head down now as she fidgeted with her fingers and Adrien had scratched the back his neck for way too long.

“Yeah, that's what we thought.” Nino said as he parted with Alya.

Marinette turned to Adrien. “Actually, I wanted to tell you something.”

Adrien made a gesture for her to go on.

“Adrien, I-”

Then the bell rang, and the two love birds went to their class.


	5. Tangled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a long time. So to explain why I haven't posted in forever, I basically want on vacation and I usually only free on the weekends, but I went camping this past weekend. So sorry, the series isn't over, I'm not giving up. Anyways, let's get on with the story.

Marinette finished up the last of her homework before she swung out the window as her superhero self. As she swung on the buildings of Paris, she thought about her week so far. 

In this week alone, her and Adrien have flirted, went on a few dates, and almost kissed. Though, the underlying guilt of the bet swirled through her the whole week. What would Adrien think when he found out? Would he hate her? Never talk to her again? Would their friendship be lost forever?

Marinette thought she was over him, but now sees herself falling back in love with him. And now, she actually has a shot. 

“Hello, M'Lady.” Chat Noir said as he landed next to her with a thud.

“Hey, Chat.” Marinette murmured. 

Chat's eyebrows furrowed. “Are you ok, LB?” 

“I'm fine, Chat, it's nothing. Let's just patrol.” Marinette responded. 

Without further adieu, the two superheroes lept across Paris, scouting the city for all things perilous. While doing so, Marinette noticed Chat giving her concerning or confused looks, as to figure out what was going on in her head. 

And what was going on in her head? Something along the lines of, “I can't believed I made that stupid bet with Alya! I've deliberately toyed and played with someones heart just to win a bet. And the worst thing is that I really do love him. When he founds out this was all a bet, I'll lose him forever.”

Unknown to Marinette, Chat stared at his Partner-in-Crime as one silent tear escaped from her eye and poured down her cheek. Chat walked over to her and put his arms around her. They sunk to the floor as Marinette sobbed into his shoulder. 

“Chat, I-I messed u-up. B-Big t-time,” The girl said through her sobs. 

“It's ok. I'm here, Buginette. I'll always be here.” Chat whispered in her ear. 

Marinette looked up at Chat. The green in eyes were swirled with compassion, love, and sympathy. As Marinette stared into his eyes, Chat wiped the tears from her cheek. He rested his hand there, as he closed the distance between them. 

Chat's lips against Marinette's was pure bliss. He tasted like sunshine, and even a hint of oranges. And his lips were so soft and warm! The kiss itself was innocence, but full of love all the same. Marinette lifted her hand and wrapped them around Adrien's neck to deepen the kiss. Adrien moved his hand other hand to her waist, the other one still laying against her cheek. They pressed against each other, no space between the two. 

Suddenly, Chat let go.

“Ladybug, I can't.” Chat Noir moved away from Marinette. 

“Why? I thought that...” Marinette trailed off. Chat Noir had always loved her, him ever feeling was new and strange to her. 

“I'm in love with someone else,” Chat said frankly.

Oh. 

“Who?” 

“Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Your friends with her, right?” Chat admitted. 

Marinette felt a flash of anger. All her life, Ladybug was always the one to look out. She was brave, kind, and protected the city with all her heart. Marinette was always in her shadow. Clumsy, awkward Marinette. Now, finally, Chat Noir loves her, but not her. 

Why did this even matter to her? Why did she care that Chat loved her civilian self? It was still her after all. Why did she even care that Chat loved her at all? 

Why did that kiss matter so much more than she would've thought?

And the answer finally hit her. 

She's in love with Chat as much as she's in love Adrien. 

Thinking about all the moments they spent curled up in each others arms, his awful puns, his bravery, and most importantly his heart was what she wanted. But she also wanted Adrien, his geekness, his utter faith in her, his equally awful puns, his kindess, and his soft heart. How could she let herself fall I love with two boys at once?

“Chat, that's great!” Marinette forced out with a smile. 

Chat gave her a hard look. “No, don't do that.”

“Do what?” Marinette asked.

“Pretend everything is alright when it's not. What's wrong?”

Marinette frowned. “I just messed up, Chat, and I don't know how to fix it.” Tears welled in her eyes again. 

“Tell me.”

And Marinette spilled everything, starting with the very first moment she had met Adrien, to her idolization and crush, to their deep friendship, the bet, and finally when she fell in love with him. Chat listened intently. He nodded here and there, and made little comments along the way. When she was done, Chat looked in deep thought, until finally. 

“You need to win the bet. Show him you love him truly, whatever it takes. And when the second the bet is over, the second you win, say 'I love you'. He'll be yours forever, trust me.” Chat said. 

“I don't even know if he loves me.” Marinette voiced her concern. 

“He does, trust me, he does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a really short chapter, but it's important nonetheless. Anyways, I'll see you guys next time!


	6. She Won

Adrien left for school feeling cautious. Too many good things were happening to him, something bad would have to happen today. It was just the law of nature for him. Several good things always equaled one huge, bad mess. That's why he needs to get all the luck he can get.

Adrien tried to put these feelings aside as he walked into the College. He tried to focus on the positive things. First, Marinette is this close to becoming his girlfriend. Two, Marinette is Ladybug.

Yes, Marinette is Ladybug.

When Ladybug told him all about the bet, everything clicked. Marinette being late, skipping classes, and most of all her love for Chat Noir. It all made so much more sense now. Marinette was Ladybug, Ladybug was Marinette. And Adrien couldn't possibly be more happier. The girl he loved before and the girl he loves now is one and the same!

Surely, you see how something has to go wrong. This is too good to be true. Sure enough, Adrien is gonna find out that Marinette has two heads, he's moving to another country, or that Marinette doesn't truly love him. A sinking feeling entered his stomach. If Marinette didn't love him back, Adrien wouldn't know what to do.

Adrien sat down in his normal chair, greeted Nino and started to take his books, when he felt a light weight on his lap.

“Do you mind if a sit here?” Marinette asked.

Adrien couldn't say anything. She rendered him completely speechless. Marinette wore a red polka dot dress that had tiny straps. Her hair was pulled back into two french braids. To top it off, she had dark red lipstick. She looked absolutely gorgeous. And Adrien couldn't handle this.

Adrien cleared his throat. “Of course you can.” He answered.

“Adrien, do you have a pen in your pocket or are glad to see me?” Marinette asked with a smirk.

It was a miracle he didn't blush. Well, at least she wasn't wrong.

“Ok, Princess, we get it. Your absolutely gorgeous.” Adrien complimented.

Marinette leaned in really close, her mouth brushing against Adrien's ear. He could feel himself tense up.

“Thank you,” she whispered. Adrien shivered. This girl was doing strange things to him. On purpose.

“What are you doing on MY Adrikins?” Chloe said as she tugged on Marinette's hand. Adrien held on Marinette's waist so she wouldn't fall off.

Marinette glared at Chloe. “Chloe, stop. You are just ruining the moment.”

“Just get you hands off of my boy friend!” Chloe yelled as she tugged once more. Marinette yanked her hand back.

“He's my boy friend, Chloe!” Marinette stated. Wait, boy friend?

“No one cares, Mari-trash. Besides, who would date someone like you. Weak, poor, pathetic Marinette. You aren't brave or strong, you could barely talk to your precious 'boy friend' a weak ago. Why would he love you when there's me around?” Chloe said, her face hovering over Marinette.

Marinette suddenly stood up and smacked Chloe across the face. Chloe, shocked, looked at Marinette with so much hatred and disdain. She had a red hand mark on her cheek. You could hear a pin drop.

Suddenly, the teacher came in. Her eyes scanned the room, until they landed on Marinette and Chloe.

“What happened?” Mme. Abadie asked.

No one spoke.

“Adrien, take Marinette to the locker room. Nathaniel, take Chloe to the nurse.” The teacher directed.

Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand, who seemed to also be in shock that she slapped Chloe, and dragged her out of the room and to the locker room.

“Marinette?”

Marinette looked down at the ground, her mouth slightly open. He picked up her chin, so she was forced to look at him. Tears welled up in her eyes.

“Marinette,” Adrien sighed.

“Don't, Adrien,” she said as she pulled her hand from his grasp.

“Please, Marinette, we need to talk about this.” Adrien pleaded.

“No, Adrien! I hurt everyone! I-I hurt y-you, and you d-don't even k-know i-it.” Marinette sobbed into my chest. Adrien wrapped his arms around her.

“Marinette, you could never hurt me.” He said.

“B-But I did, A-Adrien. And o-once you f-find out w-what I did, y-you will h-hate me.” She cried.

“I could never hate you, Marinette. Your my girlfriend.” Adrien reassured.

Marinette's head shot up. “Girlfriend?”

“Yes, Marinette, girlfriend. Only if you want to be.” He murmured as he stroked Marinette's cheek.

“Of course I do,” Marinette said. “But-”

Adrien know if she said anything else, it would ruin everything. So, he shut her up instead. By pulling her into a kiss. It started out slow, but became heated very fast. Soon enough, Adrien lifted her up and pushed her against the lockers. His hands rested on her ass, as her's tangled through his hair. Her mouth was hot on Adrien's as she licked his lips. They explored each others mouth. He pulled away and kissed her neck, which made her moan.

“Don't be too loud, we don't want to get caught.” he whispered in her ear.

“Too late for that.” At the entrance of the locker room stood Alya and Nino.

Adrien put down Marinette. Alya had her hands on her hips and smirked. Nino's jaw had dropped.

“Well, this might be the first time you caught us and it certainly won't be the last!” Marinette said as she slapped his ass.

And then she won the bet as Adrien felt his face become hot and red as he blushed.


	7. Long Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted lately. I got caught up in the summer fun! But without further adieu, here is the next chapter!

Marinette felt two emotions that were rather contradicting. First, victory. The sweet, overwhelming glory that came from winning another bet against Alya. Energy ran through her veins. She wanted to laugh and run and swing off rooftops, but she would have to do that later as Ladybug of course. And Adrien and her could finally be together! She wouldn't have to deceive him or lie to him again. They could have a normal relationship, one that would last for years! They could be together through college, and maybe even one day get married! They could finally be happy. 

But the second emotion was like a pit at the bottom of her stomach, curdling, stirring like a potion in a pot. And that emotion was guilt. Guilt because she deceived and lied to him in the first place. She played with his emotions, all for a stupid bet. She would never have those things with him because he would never forgive her. They would never be friends again, and she wouldn't find anyone else to love, so she will grow old and die and be a cat lady while he becomes famous and rich and has some Chole-looking wife! 

So, that's why when school was over, Marinette decided to sit him down and tell him. That's what she was doing in the moment, sitting at her dining table, them across from each other. Marinette's fingers nervously tapped on the table. Adrien looked at her with a kind smile, persuading her to say what she needed to say, but she couldn't help feeling nervous. But she needed to be brave. She need to get this ff her chest. Then, she opened her mouth and said: 

“Do you want something to eat?”

Marinette internally smacked herself for that one. She kept stalling and stalling, but that would get her no where. Wow, she really was a coward. 

“Yes please, Marinette.” Adrien said with a bright smile. 

Marinette shot out of her seat and grabbed some pastries, and set them out on the table. She took her seat once more, hands fidgeting, fingers tapping, no eye contact. Another awkward silence went by. 

“Is there something you wanted to tell me?” Adrien asked suddenly. His smile had faded, but his were still fight. He was trying to be serious for her, to help her say what she needed to say. 

“Yes, I do.” Marinette answered. She took a deep breath. “Adrien, I flirted with you for a Bet.” 

Marinette closed her eyes, afraid for his reaction. When he didn't say anything, she kept talking. 

“Look, I was always interested in you and when Alya proposed me flirting with you for a bet, I couldn't resist. I never wanted to deceive you or lie to you or hurt you in any way. By the time we had our date, the flirting was real and this was real and I really didn't care about winning the bet. I'm so sorry, Adrien. I hope that you can forgive me in the future. I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me again.” 

Another awkward silence went by. 

And then he laughed. He full out laughed. He opened his mouth and the thing called laughter consumed him. Marinette's eyes opened. 

“You think I would be upset with you?” Adrien asked once he was done laughing.

“Yes?” Marinette squeaked. She was so confused. 

“Marinette, I already knew about the bet,” Adrien admitted. 

Marinette's world stopped. He knew this whole time and he didn't say anything. He went along with the flirting, the teasing, the whole infatuation! But why didn't he say anything? How did he know in the first place? 

“What?!” Marinette shrieked.

Adrien chuckled. “Mari, I knew the whole time. I knew about the pick-up lines, your plans, and everything up till the last day. Except, when you slapped me on the behind. That was very unexpected.” Adrien said as he blushed. 

Sudden realization hit Marinette. “That's why you never blushed, because you knew what I would do. But how? Who told you? And why didn't you say anything?”

“I didn't want you to stop the flirting. I knew if I told you, you wouldn't even try.” Adrien said. 

“But why do you want me to flirt with you?” Marinette asked. As smart as she is, she could never cease to be clueless when it came to the dork that sat right in front of her. 

“Isn't that obvious?” Adrien gave a tiny smile. He reached for her hand across the table. “Marinette, I like you, a lot. I've been interested in you for months. But I didn't know if you actually liked me when you started flirting with me because of the bet. So do you? Do you like me?”

Marinette smiled and gave Adrien's hand a little squeeze. “Of course I do, Adrien. I've liked you for so long, I don't know what it's like to not like you.”

“Really? Oh, that's amazing!” Adrien got up and pulled her into a hug.

“Can we maybe try this for real then? Will you be my boyfriend?” Marinette asked, pulling back. She searched his eyes, which was filled with complete happiness. 

“Yes, I will.” Adrien accepted. 

Marinette pulled him into a slow kiss. It was such a contrast from their first kiss. It was soft, and innocent, and slow, while their first was more rushed, and heated, and intense. This was filled with pure bliss. 

When they pulled back, Marinette only had one more thing to ask. 

“Adrien, how did you know about the bet?” 

Adrien's face darkened. “Yeah, there's something I have to tell you.”

“Yes?” Marinette asked with confusion. It can't be that bad, right?

“Marinette, I'm Chat Noir.”


	8. Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is guys, the last chapter. I want to thank everyone for supporting this series and giving me ideas and suggestions. Thank you so much for your comments and kudos! Thank you for everything.

“Marinette, I'm Chat Noir.”

Adrien waited to see how Marinette reacted. She was silent for a moment. He imagined her clicking all the signs and pieces together. 

But then, she laughed. She let out a wonderful song like laughter that warmed Adrien's stomach. 

“You can't be serious, right? Right?” She said with a bit of panic in her voice. 

Adrien pulled back his hair. “Marinette, I'm Chat Noir. And I know that your Ladybug.”

Realization dawned on Marinette's face. He thought this was probably hitting her like truck, too fast, all at once, too much to comprehend. 

“The roof top. I told you what was going on and you already heard what was going on so you knew.” Marinette said in a voice that barely audible. 

“Yes, that's how I found out. I didn't-”

“YOU KNEW?!?!” Marinette screamed. 

“Marinette, I-”

“All this time you knew I liked you, you knew about the bet, how broken I was, and you knew?! You used you secret identity to find out what was going on!?” Marinette yelled as she stood up and started pacing. 

Adrien got up and intercepted her, grabbing her hand. 

“I'm sorry,” He whispered, looking down and not meeting her eyes.

“Why? Why didn't you tell me?” Marinette asked with her eyes brimmed with tears. 

Adrien took a deep breath. Why didn't he tell her? Why couldn't he just fess up? 

Fear of not being accepted, he realized. The fear of what she would do if she found out that he was Chat Noir.

“I was scared.”

“Of what?”

“Of this. Of everything. Of what would happen if you knew I was Chat Noir. That you wouldn't like me.” 

“Adrien...” Marinette sighed. 

“That you like Adrien Agreste, the prissy boy who is so polite and follows orders, and can't even get a grip on his own life. Adrien Agreste who yearns for his fathers affection, but won't ever get it. The fact that you don't like Chat Noir, who I feel is more me than, well, Adrien Agreste me.” Adrien confessed. 

“Adrien,” Marinette said forcing his chin up to look at her, “I like you for you. Adrien Agreste you, Chat Noir you. All of you. And your wrong. Adrien Agreste isn't some prissy boy. He's kind, and brave, and sweet and-”

“Ha,” Adrien gave a sarcastic laugh.

“Your brave enough to stand up to Chloe, sweet enough to be nice to everyone and help them with anything, and kind enough to give a girl an umbrella after she yelled at you for sticking gum on her seat.” Marinette continued. 

“Hey, that girl was you.” Adrien said with a small smile.

“Yeah, it was. And your also love for puns and jokes are endearing and the fact that you are so heroic to save people and your also a huge Anime nerd and love to say stupid pick up lines and-”

“Ok, now you are just describing Chat Noir.” Adrien stated. 

“No, I'm describing you, Adrien.” She said with a sweet smile, “Adrien, you are all those things and more. You are both Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste. I'm both Ladybug and Marinette Dupain-Cheng. We are both superhero and civilian. We are both. 

“Adrien, I love you. I love you for who you are. Chat or Adrien. And I hope you like me, too. I hope that you still don't idolize Ladybug.” 

Adrien looked confused. “I've never idolized Ladybug.”

Marinette gave an unconvinced look. “Umm, yes you did. You always held me on such high expectations and expected the most outta me.”

“Well, you also had bunch of pictures of me modeling in your room. You always thought I was perfect, so I'm pretty sure you held me on a pedestal, too.” Adrien argued. 

“Ok, so maybe we both did that. But I did really like you, Adrien. Ever since you gave me that umbrella.” Marinette confessed. She grabbed Adrien's hand. 

“I liked you, too. I do still.” Adrien said, “I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you.” 

Marinette chuckled with amusement. “Pretty sure?”

“Pretty sure.” 

“Good, because I'm pretty sure I love you, too.”

And with that, Marinette pulled him into a soft, delicate kiss. It was everything Adrien dreamed about. It was amazing. Her lips tasted of strawberries and her hair smelled like baked goods. He pulled her closer, not wanting to have any space between them. The kiss was sweet and innocent. Not anything like their passion filled kisses. This one was one of a fantasy. A fantasy Adrien was living in. 

When she finally pulled away, she laid her head on his chest. His hands wrapped limply around her torso and her's around his waist. They were finally together. And for now, that was enough.


End file.
